deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
TY vs. Crash
Crash VS Ty is a What-if? Death Battle, featuring Crash Bandicoot '''from the eponymous series and '''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger from the series of the same name in a battle of animals from down-under! Description Crash Bandicoot battles Ty the Tasmanian Tiger. Which hero from down-under will take the victory? Interlude The land down-under is a very interesting place, but when it comes to famous video game characters, two characters come to mind. Crash Bandicoot, the crazy, goofy bane of Dr. Neo Cortex. and Ty, the boomerang throwin' hero! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick...! ..and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win...a DEATH BATT:E!! Crash Bashes into DEATH BATTLE! Crash Bandicoot would have been your average, cute cuddly bandicoot. Key-words 'would have'. Yeah, turns out this totally-not-Dr. Eggman-guy was kidnapping a bunch of little animals and turning 'em into vicious beasts! Popup: '' However, when attempting to brainwash Crash, he..kind of succeeded? '''Yeah, he got the brawn he wanted, but when it comes to brains? Ehhh...not really...' Cortex was extremely angry and tried eliminating Crash, but luckily for our fuzzy orange hero, he managed to escape. But with his girlfriend, Tawna being up next on the Evolvo-Ray (the machine used to mutate the animals), Crash set out on a journey to rescue her and thwart Cortex's evil plot! Yeah, and Crash's got the power to save the world! He's super-strong, super-tough and really, really goddamn fast! His favorite attack is the Cyclone Spin, in which he spins in a circle while having his arms and leg out. He also has the Crash Dash, an ability that helps Crash run faster than he already can. He's also really good at hand-to-hand combat, being able to do the freakin'. Norris. Roundhouse. He can also upgrade, his regular Cyclone Spin to the Death Tornado, an even faster and hella deadlier version of his signature move. Popup: While Crash can get dizzy using this move, this is ever only really seen in Crash of the Titans/Mind over Mutant. However, Crash's superb physical prowess aren't the only thing at his disposal. With his kid sister Coco's inventions, he's got quite the arsenal from a mecha suit to a fruit bazooka. HOHO! I need one of those bazookas. Where do they sell 'em? I need to know, Wiz. Wait, didn't you have your potato..blaster..thingy? I had to give it up to the cops Wiz! Everyone decided to be a wuss or a killjoy, so they called the cops on me! With the fruit bazooka, I'd show 'em a thing or two... Moving on, Crash also has other means of transportation and combat, like his jetpack, or his space motorcycle. ...and that's two more things on my Christmas list. With all of his weapons and skills, Crash would eventually rescue Tawna and defeat Cortex, numerous times actually. He's outraced a polar bear, survived a 2 megaton Crash, and even climbed the dreaded Stormy Ascent. Yeah fuck that level. Also, Crash is an incredible puzzle-solver, using many intellegent and uh, creative ways to get past a challenge. *(cue to Crash using a cow as a bridge to obtain a crystal)* (TBC) Ty Booms into DEATH BATTLE! Interlude Fight Who would you be rooting for? Crash! Ty! Who do you THINK would win? Crash is gonna smash TY! Crash can't hope for as much as a Ty! Tie Conclusion Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Goldensans Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:"Comedy vs Serious" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years Category:RatedMforMario